The invention relates generally to the field of golf bag construction, and more particularly, is directed to golf club separators which may be applied to a finished golf bag.
The game of golf is extremely popular throughout the world and the game apparatus includes a plurality of variously configured golf clubs which are employed to drive a golf ball over a distance that is infinitely variable. As the players become more proficient in the sport, more and more clubs are generally employed to enhance accuracy and to increase the proficiency of the player. Quite often, the number of clubs carried by a player will number in the range of from ten to sixteen.
A golf bag is usually employed to carry the clubs and such bags usually define circular or obround interior spaces into which the clubs are placed. Golf bags have been fabricated with individual separators to form a separate compartment for each of the golf clubs used. Such bags are usually purchased by more advanced players to protect the clubs and to define separate storage areas within the golf bag for each of the golf clubs used.
In order to reduce initial manufacturing cost factors in fabricating golf bags with individual separators, prior workers in the art have developed methods of adding club separators to relatively inexpensive golf bags and to simulate the more expensive, factory made, golf bags with integral club separators. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,036, 3,101,108, 3,164,185 and 3,554,255 are exemplary of prior art devices which have been previously designed.